


what wakes you in the dark

by loserrobin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Jeyne comforts Theon after another night terror.Setting : Canon verse.Warning : light angst, hurt/comfort, mention of nightmares.Words : 283.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	what wakes you in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two, where is the LOVE for them. Alternate title was "wake and breathe".

She wakes up to the sound of his heavy breathing, gasps peppered into every breath. It frightens her as she moves to sit up, staring over at his bedroll with wide eyes. Theon is hunched into himself, a tight ball of indistinguishable detail under the cover of night. The cold nearly sends her back to bed, but his quiet whimpers give her the strength to move.

On her knees beside him, she uses both hands to smooth down his back and side, hushing him in a low, sweet whisper. “Ease, Theon, please ease. You’ll alarm the guards outside. Wake and breathe, _wake_ and _breathe_.”

To her relief, he listens to her quiet demand. He startles awake, still clutching clasped hands to his chest. In the dark she can barely make out his eyes, eerily staring back at her with emotions Jeyne can’t discern. Beneath her hands there are trembles and for a moment she’s afraid he’ll shake apart right infront of her.

“Forgive me,” he stutters hoarsely.

She dares to reach for his face then, cupping his cheeks and pressing their foreheads together. There is sweat on his brow that sticks to her skin, but she doesn’t mind it, doesn’t mind him.

“Nothing to forgive. Come closer to me and we may both sleep easier.”

Selfishly she longs for comfort and warmth too, but perhaps by proximity they both can get what they need. She smiles at his hesitation, standing and tugging him to follow. A few persuasive nudges has him rolling his bedroll closer, the winds outside howling at them in reproach. She doesn’t care who will see them, doesn’t care what they’ll think of her.

Theon’s presence is hers for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far and like what you see, check out my profile and other works! If you're interested in sending a request, check me out on tumblr @ [loserrobin](https://loserrobin.tumblr.com/).


End file.
